world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414doirmaenam
10:14 GA: Doir sneaks down the hallway, darting from side to side and humming the Mission Impossible theme. 10:15 AC: Maenam finally decides that a pile of crumpled pictures of her beating Jack with a handbag is probably big enough and decides to venture out in search of a few people. She notices Doir being... well Doir. 10:15 AC: "Uh.. k..." 10:15 GA: Doir finishes his theme and spins to a stop in front of her. "sup?" 10:16 AC: "YEah.. hey Doir, listen... uh... I like... guess I owe you an apology?" 10:16 GA: "really? i thought i owed you one." 10:18 AC: Maenam scowls a little "yeah, you kinda do but..." she sighs "still, I uh... shouldn't have been such a giant pufferfish. Also I kinda made you cut my arm off and that's kinda totes not cool either..." 10:19 AC: "major party foul, my bad." 10:19 GA: He shrugs. "dont sweat it, it was a heated moment and the quickest option. sorry for uh, actually doing it, instead of looking for a way to save you without offing an arm." 10:23 AC: "Yeah whale, I kind of got myself into it in the first place." she sighs again, "guess it doesn't make a Mariana's Trench worth of matter now anyways..." 10:24 AC: She blinks a few times, "Oh duh, I nearly forgot!" 10:24 GA: "hm?" 10:26 AC: Maenam reaches into her handbag modus to produce a godawful mishmash of color I mean lovely brown paisley-print suit. "I forgot I still have some clothes to give people!" 10:26 GA: Doir puts his hands on his face and gasps. "oh my god is that for me." 10:27 AC: For the first time in what seems like forever, Maenam smiles as she hands the suit over. "Totes Doirdude." 10:28 GA: He takes it and smiles back, then runs to his room. "omg brb" 10:28 GA: Doir returns a minute later in a SNAZZY PAISLEY-PRINT SUIT. 10:29 GA: "yaaaaasssssssssss" 10:29 AC: "yessssssssssssssss!!!!" 10:31 GA: "okay then here." He pulls out a dress that appears to be made out of a couple of fabrics and dresses stitched together, dyed to be sand and tyrian colored. 10:31 GA: "this is for you. it is not as good as what you gave me, but it will have to do." 10:32 AC: Maenam gasps "OHEMGEE ITS AWESOME!" 10:32 AC: She tosses it into her wardrobifier that has BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME PROVE IT HASN'T. 10:33 AC: Her outfit immediately shifts into the SANDY TYRIAN DRESS 10:33 AC: "Best. outfit. eveeerrrrrr!" 10:33 GA: Doir jumps up and down excitedly. "yaaaaaaay!" 10:35 AC: Maenam jumps up and down while fanning her face. "Yeeeeeeeee!!!" 10:38 AC: She calms down a bit after about five jumps, the standard teenage-girl giddiness quota fulfilled once again. 10:39 GA: "we should have fashion exchanges all the time." 10:40 AC: Maenam smiles and nods. "YOu know Doirdude, even after all the carp that we went through before now.... I'm totes glad to call you my frond." 10:40 AC: "Friend. Fuck." 10:40 GA: "hehe, me too." Doir looks down. "the amount of friends is running low these days. we need to stick together." 10:42 AC: She nods. "Totes. Maybe I should see if I can, like... anglerfish the group together so we can touch bass on everyfin." 10:42 GA: "yeah, a group get-together to... well, get it together, would be good." 10:44 GA: "we could get our bearings and... hey, do you know how long we're gonna be riding this thing?" 10:45 AC: She shrugs. "No clue. I was like, going to ask Scarlet about it. Well that and uh...." 10:45 AC: She coughs awkwardly. 10:45 AC: "N..nevermind." 10:46 GA: "uh, alright. so, see ya 'round, then?" 10:47 AC: "Totes! I'll like, message you when I get the meeting thingy together, k?" 10:47 GA: "kk." Doir continues off in the direction he was originally going, this time humming the theme to Blue's Clues. 10:47 GA: The mail one. 10:48 GA: Because he was just talking to- okay I'll go now.